tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Steel
HEART OF STEEL Heart of Steel is a community of four guilds. For more information about us, please contact us via LINE. Please do not post comments to this page. Thank you in advance! Our four guilds are BloodOfTheKings, TheWarriorsPray(er), DieForMetal and FightForFreedom. Basic Idea Overall, we are and we want to be a community. For this reason we are focused on real persons with main accounts in our guilds. Secondary accounts do not have a chance to become a member of our tier one guild. We are an international bunch of gaming players, so our communication is in English. How do we understand the word community? Community means communication! We use the app "LINE" as chat. To be active in our LINE chat is essential to feel like a full member of our guild and it is mandatory for our four guilds. Our online community is a virtual community whose members interact with each other primarily via the LINE chat. Those who wish to be a part of our online community have to become a member of our guild via a personal invitation after contacting us via LINE. Our online community acts as an information system where members can post, comment on discussions, give advice or collaborate. Without being a member of our LINE chat you will not be able to be part of our team action in events. Guild promotions Our community consists of more than one guild. The tier one guild "BloodOfTheKings" as well as all other guilds of our community are an invite-only guilds. All members are active in LINE and were directly invited. Only tier four guild of our community is partly opened for new members. If someone is interested to become a member of our tier one guild she or he has to be awesome active and in top 50 of our internal scoring system. Before each team event, we perform balancing our guilds based on our scoring system. In ourHeart of Steel community, there are no fixed spots. The guild that a player is fighting in is dependant on their overall scoring. Contact us * line-ids: xanthoro .or. xmorvx * forum: HoS forum thread * facebook: Heart of Steel Facebook Group Category:Guild Joining Before joining our community, it would be very helpful that you understand our way of playing Tyrant Unleashed. We define ourselves as LINE community playing Tyrant Unleashed. An idea of our values and way of thinking you can find in our storyline below. The easiest way to become a member is to use one of our contact possibilities (see above). HoS Story (excerpt from the book) The Council's Command War (HoS Brothers in Arms!) Constantine walked past the Dutiful Veterans. He knew they could be trusted, that’s the reason they would guard the Council. For the infected could even be in the ranks of the Righteous itself. Constantine had sworn he would get rid of the Blight. "What troubles you my friend?" Alaric had spoken. He had just arived and Constantine was ordered to updated him on the Councils wishes. "The Elder Council demands the Blight eradicated from Archeon. With the power of the Xeno technology found in the Worldship Ruins, these demands can finally be met." Alaric started to walk away. "We won't be the only one fighting for the power of the Fury." War was coming and she knew it. As always, Enfy made sure the troops were in the best possible order. With the War between the Xeno and the Righteous, all want to flock towards the power of The Fury and reap the spoils. She had to make sure her own troops in the Heart of Steel are ready. Nothing should fall to coincidence. It was busy in the command tent. Morv looked around him, all the major battle commanders are there. He invited Xanthoro and Alfred aswell. He knew there oppinions would greatly be valued by the other commanders. Soon the war would start and they needed a good battle plan. As all battlegroups have different targets, so did every battlegroup made there own plan. Morv joined a table with the maps of the area his battlegroup- the Heart of Steel would be fighting in. At the table are his fellow commanders, Alfred and Xanthoro, already in dicussion about the plan. This war would be a hard one. How many of them would survive the onslaught?! Janule had seen Morv enter quietly. "Late as always": he muttered. At his table the rest of his commanders where sitting. They had opened a few bottles of beer. Janule knew that morale would be high. They were ready. Looking at the battlefield, Alfred knew Hill 25 was for the taking. Many would try to take the hill overlooking the plains below. Enfy had said that behind Hill 25 would be the upgrade depot. In order to get at the bottom of the hill, they had to pass the plains and several other battlegroups. "Xan, i think we should advance on the right flank." "Sounds like a solid plan, Alfred. Let's go for it." Ascendancy had seen the same path to victory. Unknowingly, the race was on. About equal in strength, it would all come down on the accuracy of the fighters themselves. Hard fighting erupted. It went on for around twenty minutes when the comms sounded a heart breaking message. "Retreat, Retreat, fall back!! Save as many as you can!" The smoke grenades came out and the forces of HoS started to back down. "The fight is over.": Alfred called. Ascendancy had won the first clash. "Dammit, stupid radio." Morv had rushed in to the target area without looking back. The area had been targeted by the Righteous but the Radiant Aura from before was still there. That aura would protect him for a while more. "Morv come in, Morv are you there?" Alfred tried the comms but got no response. "Xan, are you there??", as he tried a different approach. "Yes Alfred what is it?! I'm in the middle of battle here!" "I lost contact with Morv. The bloody fool was too hotheaded again and rushed off in to the targeting zone.", Alfred After some silence and deep thinking Xanthoro replied: "Alfred, I have an idea.". "Great Xan! ill leave you to it then." Bleep, beep, beep, bleep. What is that noise Morv heard? Wait, could that be morsecode? Morv started to reply. This would mean he has a way back to the battlegroup. He could not believe his luck and was grateful his team did not abandon him. Now he could tell them that the battle has changed. "Foolish Righteous! They think they can use our Fury technology?" Nexor said. "Kylen, would you show these ignorant fools the power of your counter attack?" "It would be my pleasure, Nexor. That weak Radiance Aura will not hold. Those Righteous will not know what hit them.” “What a mess!”, Marcellike thought. The troops of “DieForMetal” were scattered all over the place. With the loss of their leader, all the members lost direction and drive. Small skirmishes had erupted all along the battleline. He had to get them back in to order or the entire field would be lost. The comms started blazing with his commands. At first, Marcellike didn't think it would work, but the battle soon turned around. They were listening afterall. Janule looked at the left side of the battlefield. It wasn't looking good. The big Lightning Cannons had ripped holes in the enemy defense but it would not make up for the deathcount on their own side. Meanwhile, tthe Xeno were using some kind of Experimental Mutation weapon. Many of the troop where already changing and it looked like none of the damage had any effect on them.The only thing that was clear is that the fighters where not themself anymore. Constantine watch how the Xeno had used a new weapon. "Stupid Xeno, it is not like that experiment will have any effect on our mighty army." He was right, the Righteous soldiers kept just kept on going. The Xeno where harder to kill, but they where always a pain to deal with. And as it seemed Alaric and his army could also still press the advance. Nexor wasn't to happy. The expirimental weapon Kylen had used had a good effect on his own troops. The units looked refeshed. Still the oncomming Righteous army was double the size of his own. "Kylen, activate the orbital cannons. They cannot get away with the Fury." "Get the hell out of there!" The comms were burning red from all the commands. The Egyptian had just given new information. “Giant Missile Barrage incoming..” the message said. It was chaos all over again. Marcellike looked at his fellow group members. "Only a few left standing": he breathed heavily. "To head command, we need reinforcements!." "Anybody need a hand?" Marcelllike turned around with his gun primed at the newcomer. "Who are you guys?" "Raid and Bleed is the name. Mercenary is our game. Maybe we can team-up? Both of our squads are in a mess after that Missile Barrage." An Incendiary Stormer cleanup team was walking towards them. Without hesitation, the members of both squads opened fire. It had been two days after the fight with Ascendancy, but for the HoS contingent, it still felt recent. Both groups had past Hill 25 and where looking at the Upgrade Depot. A second clash was imminent. Both groups had setup their big weapons. Both groups had brought big Lightning Cannons with them to fire at the others defenses. "Ascendancy again." "Yes but this is a good time for payback Alfred. See, our fellow warriors are already hyped up. They don't want to let go of this one." "Maybe you’re right Xan. But to be sure, let's test the Ascendancy defenses first." "We need to get that lower defense down!" Juegge was signalling to the radio. Many of his fellow warriors had big problems with the lower Archway. The Archway needed to be destroyed and he knew just the team for the job. He and Enfy started running towards it. "This battle can go either way Xan, should we pull back?": Alfred asked. Xanthoro didn't respond the way Alfred had expected: "We will battle this one out. No way we will lose twice." The comms started to explode with cheering. It seemed all the warriors were up for a fight. But Ascendancy was not to be underestimated and will guard with all their might. Enfy walked away from the group. Leaving the bragging to the men, there was work to be done. She scanned the battlefield. "Guys, start picking up those pieces. We can salvage those parts. There are many big rewards lying here on the field". And with that she made sure they where back on track. She knew this was not the end of it. Many more fights will come. Guild War rankings Conquest rankings Category:Guild